See To Believe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bella doesn't believe in aliens, but J'onn is about to prove her otherwise. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Bella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Justice League belongs to DC Comics. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **See To Believe**

"So as the atmosphere on other worlds cannot support life, then aliens do not exist," said Bella as she stood before the gathered audience. At sixteen, she was a very smart, but also very young, orphan. Giving speeches like this were easy for her and she refuted arguments well, explaining with facts. "Aliens are simply movie hype for Hollywood. A very successful movie hype, but fiction nonetheless."

As the audience clapped, everyone was unaware that someone else was watching the conference and his yellow eyes narrowed a little. "So young and yet starting to become close-minded like her peers," he said to himself. Flash, who had been watching the monitors, noticed.

"Well, you have to admit, she made a good argument and backed it up with facts she had," he said. "I mean, I had to see you to believe you were an alien."

J'onn lifted his head. "Flash, will you cover for me?" He said. "You've just given me an answer."

"I did?" The Flash asked, but the Martian Manhunter was already heading out of the Watchtower. "Well, okay," the speedy human said, although he didn't know what his friend had in mind.

Bella had her things packed up and the conference room was empty as she headed out. A man came up to the door and, seeing her, held it open for her like a gentleman. "Oh, thank you, sir," she said politely and went to leave, but he gently took her arm, making her look at him and try to pull away, but his grip was secure. "Sir, please let go of my arm."

He suddenly transformed into a taller being with green skin, yellow eyes, and an outfit that made her think of a super hero. "That was quite a speech, Bella," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "But aliens do exist."

Afraid she had insulted someone who believed in aliens, Bella looked at him. "I'm sorry, but that's what facts say," she said gently.

His eyes suddenly glowed and the young girl began to feel fearful. _"So young and still not willing to change her mind, even when she's staring up at an alien,"_ she heard and she looked around, covering her ears when she heard the same voice again. _"I will convince you, child, because being close-minded, especially at your age, is a dangerous thing."_

Bella looked at the stranger who took a step towards her, but she decided to run, which would have worked if the person didn't appear wherever she turned until they were in the dressing room area and J'onn smiled, closing and locking the exits, leaving only the dressing room doors unlocked. Doing a mind sweep to make sure the building was empty, he smiled again at seeing it was empty and then turned his attention back to the orphan running from him.

The young girl slipped into one of the dressing rooms and hid under one of the tables, but heard the voice in her head again. _"If you can hear me in your mind, then I can find you, child,"_ it said and she again covered her ears. _"I know exactly where you plan to hide next."_

The lights in the dressing room shut off and she gasped, rushing out and was almost caught by her pursuer, but she managed to slip away with barely a second to spare. Racing for the exit doors, she tried to get them opened, but they were locked, thanks to the alien pursuing her. Hearing another door open behind her, she dove into another dressing room, one that was filled with costumes. Slipping between some beautiful dresses, she saw the dress stand was circular and had enough room to hide and so hunkered down, staying hidden.

J'onn already knew where she was hiding and smiled, going through the same door she had, but turning off the lights in the room and locking the door. _"You are now trapped, Bella,"_ he thought telepathically to her, and heard her gasp a moment later. _"Come out, child. I know where you're hiding."_

Bella, unable to see where he was in the dark, very quietly moved backwards out of her hiding spot, trying to move quietly so that he didn't hear her, but then, she was grabbed and a blindfold came over her eyes and her arms were secured with her captor's arms behind her back while a gag came over her mouth faster than she could scream. "You didn't believe me, did you?" She heard him ask before she felt her feet leave the floor and felt the wind against her face before it suddenly stopped and he set her down, but she tried to get away. He again caught her as she was trying to get the blindfold and gag off of her. She managed to get them both off, but then seeing she was trapped in the alien's arms, her brain overloaded and she passed out in his arms.

Gently picking up the young girl, J'onn placed her on his bed, shaking his head gently as he watched over her while also watching the stars in space outside his window.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, a groan sounded from the girl and he turned to her, going over to her just as she opened her eyes, which widened when she saw him and he quickly clapped a hand to her mouth to silence the scream that had built up in her throat and his free arm pulled her closer so that her back was to his chest. Despite being caught, Bella began squirming, kicking J'onn hard enough in the leg to make him fall back on the bed, to which his legs pinned her legs down too, leaving her trapped in his grasp.

Horrible thoughts began to fill Bella's head and she began shivering before hearing the same voice from earlier in her head. _"Hush, Bella. Let those horrible thoughts go. I didn't capture you to hurt you."_

Her breathing began hitching which told J'onn that she was about to cry. "Bella," he spoke softly. "Shh. Be calm, little one."

Bella went limp against him as he felt a few tears land on the hand that covered her mouth. "Shh," he softly shushed her, leaning close to her ear. "Don't be afraid, Bella."

She sniffled, but gave up struggling completely and he loosened his tight hold on her, holding her gently and subconsciously began gently tapping his fingers over her side. A muffled squeak sounded and he looked at her before smiling. "Are you ticklish, Bella?" He asked, reading her mind and finding out that yes, she was very ticklish. "Well, well. Perhaps I won't have long to convince you that aliens are real."

Bella began squirming, but his fingers began poking her left side and he heard her giggles, despite her laughter being muffled by his hand. "Let me hear you laugh, little Bella," he said, uncovering her mouth. A moment later, she was in a fit of giggles as he tickled her sides relentlessly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Bella laughed out, squealing when her captor blew a big raspberry into her neck.

"My, my, what laughter," J'onn said in amusement. "I must hear more from you, little one."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bella's laughter poured out of her and made J'onn smile as he moved his hands to tickle her stomach, which made her laughter grow before he sat up and stood up, pinning her down before seeing her shirt had ridden up just enough to expose her stomach and he smiled.

"I'm going to have that little, ticklish tummy of yours, Bella," he cooed to her teasingly before making her squeal as countless raspberries were blown into her stomach, but her squeal was loudest when the raspberries were blown right onto her belly button, something J'onn quickly noticed. "Time to eat this cute little stomach," he again cooed at her.

Bella tried to squirm, but all she could do was arch her back before falling into another bout of laughter as the alien blew a very big raspberry right onto her belly button before pretending to munch on it and the rest of her stomach, making her giggle and laugh herself silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEELP!" The young girl cried out through her laughter.

J'onn chuckled at that, seeing his captive was getting a bit tired. "If you allow me to prove your theory about aliens wrong, then I'll stop tickling you," he said. "But…if you continue being afraid…,"

Another big raspberry onto her belly button had Bella squealing before trying to agree. "OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

Her captor smiled and let her up. "That's better," he said gently, lifting her up into his arms. She looked nervous, but then saw his appearance change again into his real form. She swallowed hard, but stayed still. _"I won't hurt you,"_ he said to her telepathically.

She looked up at him. "Telepathy is…for real?" She asked. "What about telekinesis?"

"The same," he replied, going back to his hero form. "Just as aliens are real, little one."

Bella sat down on the bed, trying to take it in and he sat beside her. "I understand it's a little overwhelming, but it's the truth," he said to her.

"Yeah," she said softly before noticing the time and gasping. "I need to get back to the orphanage."

Just then, a call came to J'onn's room. "The adoption papers you signed have been granted approval by the judge," came Superman's familiar voice. "Congratulations, old friend."

The young girl looked J'onn questioningly and he smiled at her. "We've solved the problem of you believing aliens existed, but there was one more problem we had to fix: you being an orphan," he said.

"I…I don't understand," she admitted.

"I adopted you."

Those three words made her look up at him in disbelief and he smiled. "I know I'm not a human, but still, you needed a parent," he said.

"You…But…But…you hardly know me," she stammered.

He smiled at her. "I know you're sixteen, you like being tickled, you are very ticklish, and you're very smart," he said. "By the way, I'm not going to ever regret adopting you, especially when I can do this to make you agree with me."

Bella found herself once again being tickled mercilessly by him and squealing when he blew raspberries into her stomach before letting her up and she looked up at him. "Well, I definitely believe aliens are real," she said. "But to have one for a dad, well…,"

She grew a bit sadder. "It's going to take a little getting used to," she said softly.

"Do you believe that I want you as my daughter for real?" J'onn asked her.

She looked up at him and seeing he was being honest with her, she nodded and he picked her up, to which she clung to him and wished he tickle her some more, a thought that he caught on and smiled at her. "You want me to tickle you more, Bella?" He asked her.

"Please…Dad?" She asked a little hesitantly.

He smiled at her. "I believe I can do that, my little Bella."

As her new father tickled her, Bella laughed, feeling better now and believing in aliens, thanks to J'onn, who proved her theory wrong but still forgave her and gave her a home with him as well.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
